The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 21 - A Happy Ending
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Candlehead was watching Swizzle who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Swizzle again. King Gene and Chuck were watching her as he watched him. King Gene gave out a sigh before talking with Chuck. Gene: "She really does love him, doesn't she, Chuck?" Chuck nodded with agreement. Chuck: "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." He looked at Gene who looked back at him with a look Gene: "You - always say that?" Chuck nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Gene didn’t get furious and instead sighed. Gene: "Then I guess there's just one problem left." He glanced toward the yellow canary. Chuck looked up Chuck: "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Gene: "How much I'm going to miss her." Chuck looked at Gene with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the King's hands as he gently set it down into ocean sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Candlehead was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Candlehead noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. She looked towards King Gene and Chuck, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Swizzle starts to wake up and shakes his head, he opens his eyes and sees Candlehead starting to come out of the water once again a human! Wearing a glittering sleeveless, silver dress that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Candlehead walked, that's right, walked to Swizzle. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile forms on Swizzle's face upon seeing his true love, Swizzle ran to Candlehead, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two racers hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Swizzle and Candlehead looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Swizzle’s kingdom, to the merpeople from the oceans, this was a big party. Swizzle is now wearing his repaired groom outfit he had on earlier, and Candlehead is wearing a white, pink, and apricot wedding dress with dark and light pink ribbons, a white laced wedding veil, a pink headband with magenta and white candles lit up, golden drop earrings, a pink neck ribbon with golden drop beads and pink slippers with white pearls on them. Q*Bert came in between them and rubbed against them very happy. they turned and The crowd applauded with joy, happy that Candlehead and Swizzle became husband and wife. Mary, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Felix’s shirt. In the ocean, several merpeople, including Gene and his other daughters watched and smiled. Some of Candlehead’s sisters waved as the people on the ship greeted the merpeople. Charmy lifted Jay up so Candlehead could kiss her dearest friend on the beak and she ruffled Charmy’s head. After Candlehead, does so, Charmy lowers Jay as he waves goodbye to her. Charmy winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. On the wedding cake, Chuck hugged the two figurines of Swizzle and Candlehead and was about to cry tears of joy, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Chef Don nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Chuck screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Don lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Don chased after Chuck throwing the knife at him. Chuck ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Don tried striking the bird, but missed. Chuck came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam and he got an idea. Just as Don came running towards him yelling, Chuck smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash Don in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Chuck laughed and dove into the water doing a victory dance, meeting up with Charmy and Jay Chuck: "Yes, Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Candlehead came up to the ship's side railing. Gene then came up to the side of the ship an he made a column of water rise up to Candlehead's level to them, then he hugged Candlehead's happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. Candlehead: "I love you Daddy." All: "Now we can walk, Now we can run, Now we can stay all day in the sun." Gene smiled at his daughter before turning to Swizzle. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Gene nodded back to him, accepting Swizzle as a son-in-law. He turned back to Candlehead and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean as Candlehead blew her father a kiss. Swizzle walked up to Candlehead as they both waved to the people of Niceland. All: "Just you and me, And I can be, Part of your world." King Gene swung his trident across the sky and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sails off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermaids and mermen dove back into the water. Swizzle then took Candlehead's hand and they looked at each other one more time Candlehead and Swizzle kissed once again. The End Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction